Kaius A'fon (Lord River)
:"As Friendship, Art, and Love are unnecessary and have has no survival value, it is what makes life worth living." :―Kaius giving a quote of his Philosophy. Kaius A'fon, also known as Kai, or Lord River which is the meaning of his first and last name put together, was born on the planet of Dantooine to the previous Emperor before his rise to power. As a young man he would continue to live on the planet of Dantooine, since his mother refused to leave the planet, and soon left at a young age to the new Imperial Academy founded on the planet. Kai, just like his father, and his father's father before him, Kaius was to become the next generation of the A'fon Dynasty to join the Naval Forces of the Imperial Empire, and soon become Emperor at 21 years of age. Background Early Life Kaius A'fon, a Force Sensitive male, born in 279 ABY, on the planet known as Dantooine under the house of A'fon, the Imperial Empire's current Dynasty. He would be the only child born through his mother and father, making him an only child and potential heir to the throne. During his childhood, he barely had many friends, and the ones he had were some of the best friends you could ever have. Though, most of the time he conversed with adults, travelers, and even fugitives. In his free time, he would fish with friends, or even read more about the galaxy from his mother's vast library and holonet terminal; even datapads or datacrons that were gifted to him from Naval Soldiers and friends of his father. Most of the time his family, at least his mothers, uncles, and aunts would be living on the planet, free from naval and military duty, unless they wanted to have signed up for it. Though it seemed only the young, new generation within the other bloodlines of the A'fon family would end up joining the Naval forces and Military reserves. Kaius had eventually made a very close friend with a young girl, Alexandria, a girl who shared the same name as his mother. This girl was amazing in his eyes, and many others thought the same. Though, this was only because she was different and dressed unorthodox, mostly like a male, disliking the feeling of wearing her own gender's clothing. She liked, or should we say, loved everything that he loved. She loved talking about ships, and they were both looking forward to joining the Navy of the Imperial Empire. Their dream to serve together would be short lived though, as she died of a mysterious disease within her family that has been killing their offspring every once and a while. When his father learned of this, he named a ship after the young girl to please his son, to try and help his mourning coming to a final end. Her funeral was even done on the ship, allowing her casket to be incinerated and her ashes be spread throughout space, an honorable burial that she had always wanted. The last thing he would have of her would be her datapad, her dairy, and a few toys she had once held close to herself. Though, as a few years went by, he came used to no longer seeing her, dealing with only a picture and some recordings. The Following year he would be naturally schooled on Mathematics, Galactic Basic, and other fine studies that took place with those of the young variety, yet he was taught at home, by a droid scholar purchased by his father as an experiment. The droid was known as T8-0123, or nick named Teight by himself truly. The droid was taller than his mother, being around five foot six inches tall; a head taller than his own mother to be exact. Its eyes were green sensors while it had arms shaped as a humans, yet the arms were, unlike a protocol droids, like human arms and could move freely with robotic joints. By the time he was Ten years old a self-proclaimed Sith Lord had an assassin work against the Imperial Empire, finding almost every last Detail about Emperor A'fon and his family. Learning that Kaius was the man's son and there was barely anything standing in their way of getting to them. And when he found that Emperor A'fon was coming to visit, the said assassin sabotaged the Teaching droid named Teight, overriding its programming, allowing its protocols to force it to kill humans when given the order, instead of trying to save it. During his father's visit, the boy, Kaius A'fon had declared that there was something wrong with the Droid, but everyone simply ignored him. His father's men saying that it was probably just some glitch and it would pass over soon enough as soon as its programing caught on or something. Though it never changed, the droid continued to glitch or follow its new programming without the owner's knowledge. And when the droid was finally ordered to kill the Emperor as it was serving food and silver ware to the people around the dining table, Kaius felt the disturbance coming, it felt like a tremor. This was the first sign of him being force sensitive. And as he raised to his feet on his chair, it only felt natural to reach out his hands towards the droid as it had a blast in hand; lifting it up into the air and crushing it through a strong grasp of the force. In the end of this event, Kaius was congratulated and the Sith Assassin was intercepted, interrogated, then executed by the Imperial Knights that had been patrolling behind the family estate in order to keep them safe, though they didn't do as good as a job as the young child did. His family continued to hold him in high regard and always refused for the Jedi to take away their future heir to the Throne. At the age of fourteen he was going to enroll into the Imperial Academy found on Dantooine, he told his mother his good-byes. Waved his best friends off as he walked down his destined path to greatness, that's when his dream, Alexandria's dream would haunt him. He could see those Star Destroyers, Dreadnaught Cruisers, Fighters, Transports, all of those ships in the sky as he arrived to his new home away from home. Dantooine Imperial Academy :"Cheeky little bastards aren't they? How about you come around to my quarters tonight, aye?" :―Kaius flirting with a Female Cadet, who was being sexually harassed, at the Imperial Academy. By Fifteen years old, he had been settled into the Imperial Academy for a year since he had arrived. He already had forgotten about Alexandria's dream that they had shared, and that he had held onto for so long. With every lesson, every little aspect of training that he had taken in, his ambition grew and so did his ego. Soon he thought he could use his title and right to get what he wanted, though most of the time it didn't work as planned. Even the girls he actually had interest in, turned him down to him being so into himself and the Empire, barely talking to them about themselves. Though the ones that wanted power and riches, always trudged before him, making sexual remarks, flirting with him. Eventually he gave up on finding someone in the Academy, or at least trying to find a way to get laid and brag about it. Since he could barely hold a relationship at the time, his focus remained back in his studies. He learned how ships worked and the origins, how the reactor cores of ships and stations were laid out, installed, and such. It was all so easy for him though, since he had come prepared through years and years of knowledge learned from his books and records from home. Despite being the son of the Emperor, he had no real special treatments within the Academy except for how the teachers would adore him, make sure he passed even though he had no real problems in any of the subjects and training procedures that were placed upon him. They gave him choices that other students didn't have, allowing him to drop some projects and activities if he didn't see them fit to the criteria that he wanted for himself. Though, he never allowed that to get in his path, he completed everything that he could, just like a regular student. Making a good name for himself within the walls of the Academy, even with the Senior Class that was on its way to graduate. Within his third year of the Academy, while he was seventeen, he already had gained a few metals that showed his active achievements throughout his training career. He had learned how to use a pistol, rifle, and even a vibrosword as he had signed up for those types of electives, even though he already knew the basics of firing and arming a weapon such as s blaster. When he had trained with a vibrosword, he learned the basic forms of Vapaad, which is now one of the naturally taught fighting styles within the Imperial Empire for melee fighters. Force & Saber Training Rise to Power Personality Possessions Force & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Imperial Empire